blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/The bet. .3A^)
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3717.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 12:00:38 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. The bet. :^) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » The bet. :^) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: The bet. :^) (Read 503 times) Robosax Sr. Member Offline 482 The bet. :^) « on: February 08, 2016, 05:26:56 PM » Can you ever truly quit bloc? Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #1 on: February 08, 2016, 08:31:41 PM » Quote from: Robosax on February 08, 2016, 05:26:56 PM Can you ever truly quit bloc? Has anyone succeeded yet? Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #2 on: February 09, 2016, 12:16:26 AM » Quote from: Watersfall on February 08, 2016, 08:31:41 PM Has anyone succeeded yet? I succeeded in quitting the meta until subscriptiongate. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #3 on: February 09, 2016, 06:52:14 AM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 09, 2016, 12:16:26 AM I succeeded in quitting the meta until subscriptiongate. But you still came back, everyone comes back eventually. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Lon Dyo Guest Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #4 on: February 09, 2016, 06:52:22 AM » Logged Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 429 Personal Text I've been way too long in this game. Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #5 on: February 09, 2016, 01:17:03 PM » Why would you need bets when you aren't allowed to build a reactor? Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. dmc5 Hero Member Offline 614 Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #6 on: February 09, 2016, 03:48:18 PM » Quote from: Jack Noir on February 09, 2016, 01:17:03 PM Why would you need bets when you aren't allowed to build a reactor? Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 stormbot28 Newbie Offline 28 Personal Text Give your petty humans and their resources to us! Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #7 on: February 09, 2016, 04:07:57 PM » Quote from: Watersfall on February 08, 2016, 08:31:41 PM Has anyone succeeded yet? As soon as I find some better rope for my noose, I will have. Logged Donate your stuff at http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40242 West is the best! http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=234 Robosax Sr. Member Offline 482 Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #8 on: February 09, 2016, 04:45:35 PM » Mammon is the person in those communiques if you don't understand. He did return as you can see. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 429 Personal Text I've been way too long in this game. Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #9 on: February 09, 2016, 06:01:40 PM » Quote from: Robosax on February 09, 2016, 04:45:35 PM Mammon is the person in those communiques if you don't understand. He did return as you can see. Why would you need communiques when you aren't allowed to build a reactor? Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #10 on: February 10, 2016, 02:40:39 AM » Quote from: Lon Dyo on February 09, 2016, 06:52:22 AM Hey look, it's Charra with her hair dyed! Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1387 Personal Text Omo Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #11 on: February 10, 2016, 04:12:04 PM » Quote from: linksith on February 10, 2016, 02:40:39 AM Hey look, it's Charra with her hair dyed! But that's Yoona from SNSD, not Minah from Girl's Day. Do you even K-Pop bro? Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 linksith Sr. Member Offline 346 Re: The bet. :^) « Reply #12 on: February 10, 2016, 11:28:29 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on February 10, 2016, 04:12:04 PM But that's Yoona from SNSD, not Minah from Girl's Day. Do you even K-Pop bro? no i dont but now would probably be a good time to look at it Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:CEO linksith of SHINRA Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » The bet. :^) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2